Luna Twili's Tale (Not final title...)
This is a fanfiction written by MeredithAgnesPoe which focuses on her respective characters and the trials and tribulations they have to go through. More infomation will be added as the story progresses. Needless to say, the title isn't final. Main Characters *Luna Twili *Morgan Ordon *Ruthless Dorth *Roslind Luma *(Prince) Zachary (of) Hyrule *''More to be added as the story progresses'' Chapter One Luna sighed. As the time between her second year at Game High and her summer vacation became one, she didn’t really know what to do. She had spent the entire summer with her father, which wasn’t exactly a cake walk, and now she was back at home, packing her bags. As Luna stuffed in her spare cape, as well as a heavy pair of boots, she thought back to the…better parts of her vacation. She had regular visits from her best friend, Ruthless Dorth, mainly because in her future the pair would be working together, albeit Ruthless would be Luna’s god. As she finished with her packing, she heard her mobile phone scream the chorus of ‘I Need a Doctor’, her personal favourite song. She grabbed her phone and answered the call. “Hey future slave” Ruthless teased on the other side of the line, “How’s packing?” “Terrible.” Luna responded. “Can’t we just run away together?” Ruthless laughed at her friend’s comment. “I would love to do that my little pal, but I can’t. My dad has put me on house arrest for apologising.” “What you did this time, may I ask?” Ruthless laughed, “I broke a plate when I was cooking…” “You cook?” “Someone’s gotta do it.” As Luna was gossiping with her best friend, Morgan Ordon, Luna’s brother, was sneaking up on his sister’s bedroom, in hopes she would do something with her. He walked in front of her open door, and tried to get her attention. Alas, she was on her mobile, chatting to one of her mentally corrupt friends. He sighed, and then walked away. He scaled down the grand and elegant staircase, and headed towards the house phone, he then called out to his mother, “I’m gonna use the phone now!” “Who are you going to call, Morg?” Morgan’s mother asked sternly, “probably Zach.” Morgan replied, “''Who?''” She asked her son. “ZACH!” Morgan snapped, getting irritated. He then heard footsteps and saw his mother come into the room. Morgan and Luna’s mother, Midna, was an abnormally tall woman, with long, silky, bright blonde hair and seductive scarlet eyes. She was known for being a harsh, yet loveable. She was the ruler of the twili race, and highly respected amongst her people. She looked at her son, and then asked, “Who is Zach?” Morgan growled, “You’re not a wolf, don’t growl.” Morgan chuckled, and then explained. “I’m going to make a call to Zachary Hyrule…Zelda’s kid.” “Oh! Zachary!” Midna remembered. “Just don’t be on there forever, the trans-realm rates are horrible…and your father would love to use the phone when he returns.” Morgan nodded, and then dialled Zachary’s number, and the pair began blabbing on about life, and the looming threat of a new school. Luna, who had finished her convocation with Ruthless a while ago, was now sitting on her bed, brushing her hair and having a moment with her thoughts. She was worrying about her future, and the promises she would have to make in the upcoming school year. She sighed, and then stared at her ceiling; she then heard a knock at the door. “Come in.” Luna said half-heartedly, as her mother walked in, and sat at the edge of her bed “Hey, Luna” she said kindly, with friendly eyes. Luna looked up, and smiled at her mother. Midna then took a look at her black, leather suitcase and then asked, “So…how are you holding up?” “Mum…” Luna began to ask, before shutting herself up. Midna looked at her clearly distraught daughter, she then asked her, “Luna…are you worried about tomorrow?” Luna raised an eyebrow, before sighing. “Yeah…I don’t wanna go…” “I know you don’t, sweetheart.” Midna sighed. “But you have to…unfortunately.” Luna sighed, and then looked into her mother’s eyes, shocked at how similar they were. “Mum…I know you may not like what I’m about to say, but I swear…I’m not going to turn out like dad…starting with…” She pulled down her hood, revealing the obvious change. Gone was her beautiful purple lockes, and now her hair was a sandy blonde colour, similar to her brother and father’s. Midna stared in horror, just as the sound of the front door opening was heard. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction